Mistletoe
by Eljay
Summary: A cute little BulmaVegeta get-together story set around Christmas. Bulma is sad, Vegeta is unpredictable, and the eggnog is awful. Happy Holiday everyone!
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: DragonBall Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, and those affiliated. I am writing this piece without express permission to do so, and am not making any money from this piece.

Author's notes: I felt like re-vamping and re-posting this, and what better time than the holidays? Enjoy! 

********

Mistletoe 

********  
  
Damn bloody damn snow. It looks pretty, but is such a huge pain in the ass to deal with wearing high heels.   
  
I slam the door, shaking the snow off my parka. I hang it up and kick off my evil (but gorgeous) boots and head to the kitchen, looking for a nice cup of hot chocolate.   
  


No, you know what? I want some brandy. Some moods only liquor can fix. 

A box of cookies grabs my eye as I'm leaving the kitchen and I grab it. Hey, it's the holidays, right? Might as well be a fat, drunken, snivelling freak now and get it out of my system before normal life comes back into the picture. 

  
I plop down into the lushly padded single seat in our living room, curling my legs up under my body and sipping at the brandy. The reflection of our huge, ornately decorated Christmas tree lights up the window, and I stuff another cookie in my mouth in defiance. 

Single girl in the single chair… Christmas is just around the corner and here I am; alone, bitter, and kinda fat. No one to sip mom's really crappy eggnog with, no one to make snow angels with, no one to kiss underneath the mistletoe. 

  
Screw that bastard Yamcha! Okay, so it was a messed-up relationship, but still! Dirty dishwater's better than none, right? He just **had** to go and break it off now, just before Christmas. Stupid prick. And now I'm going to be alone for New Year's, too!

Will not cry. Will not cry. Have good mascara on… will not cry. 

Brandy is good. Think I'll just have a little spot more.   
  
So now I'm alone and pathetic, with mascara streaked down my face like warpaint, without a man, and with fat thighs. 

The chances of my finding Mr. Right, or even Mr. I'll-Do-For-Now, in the next few days are about as big as my chances of getting hit on the head by an eggplant three minutes before midnight on St. Patrick's Day. 

So, yeah, the odds are not good. 

Think I'll just have a little bit more brandy. Mmmm.   
  
*******

Warnings: Don't do as Bulma does and replace happiness with liquor. It's not good for you! I won't give you the whole lecture because I'm sure you've heard it before, but please do not use this piece as a model of how to cope with your life. 

Hope you enjoyed chapter one, and Happy Holidays! Reviews make a great present to fanfiction writer… *hint, hint*


	2. Chapter two

I absentmindedly took a sip of my hot chocolate and promptly spat it back out.  
  
Well, it's not hot chocolate anymore.  
  
Damn. I must have been staring out the window for longer than I thought.  
  
I dumped my nasty cold chocolate down the drain and started up the stairs to my room.  
  
When I got there, the clock and the wall told me that it was almost midnight.  
  
Well, I might as well go to sleep then.  
  
I sighed, remembering how me and my girls used to always hit the clubs and how, right about now, we would just be getting drunk and going wild.  
  
What the hell am I saying! I'm not an old hag! I'm not supposed to be reminiscing about my youth while I'm still young!  
  
Oh, Kami. Look at me. I have just hit rock bottom; I am actually yelling at myself.  
  
I took a deep breath and tried to stop the inevitable tears that were soon to come.  
  
That worked temporarily, at least.  
  
I picked up my Minnie Mouse nightie and slipped off my shirt, promising myself a good cry later.  
  
"You actually wear a pink bra, woman?  
  
And I thought that you were pathetic before."  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned around, too tired and upset to bother to try to cover myself up more.  
  
"What the hell do you want, your royal  
  
pain-in-the-ass?" I asked, exasperated.  
  
I desperately hope that he's going to leave. I'm on the brink of tears already and a confrontation with him just might push me over the edge.  
  
I locked eyes with him and we held the stare, neither one of us about to give in to the temptation of blinking.  
  
"I just came to tell you that your damn machine," he pulled himself up to his full height, "stopped working. I didn't break it this time. I was just doing push-ups and suddenly it turned off."  
  
He slowly walked up to me so that there was less than two feet of space between us and I could smell him. Kind of a dark, musky scent. His dark eyes were still holding my own blue ones.  
  
"Aren't you going to check it out?" He whispered, taunting me. I squared my jaw but then forced myself to relax. No point in throwing a hissy fit now.  
  
"Sure. I live to please you, my lord," I said, my voice dripping with fake sweetness.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Now that's the kind of respect I deserve. You are finally learning how to treat royalty, woman."  
  
I rolled my eyes and put my shirt back on. Then I left, Vegeta following me at a safe distance.  
  
  
  
I closed the main control panel for the gravity machine and turned around, running into Vegeta. I didn't realise how close he was standing.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"The amount of power that this thing uses overloaded our system and so it blew a bunch of the fuses. I'll have to replace the fuses and figure out a way to bring down the power that it needs. It'll take a couple of weeks."  
  
"A couple of weeks?!? I need to train!!"  
  
"You don't need to train, you just want to train."  
  
"What the hell will I do for a couple of weeks?!?"  
  
"I don't care!!!"  
  
I stepped around him, trying to get to my room and my forgotten jammies, but a muscular arm wrapped around my shoulder and I knew that it was beyond useless for me to try to overpower Vegeta. If he wanted to keep me here, I would have to stay here.  
  
"Ah, but you will care," he whispered, his hot breath pushing against my ear.  
  
"Trust me. You will care."  
  
And with that he let go of me.  
  
"Trust you? What kind of moron came up with that idea?" I said, turning around.  
  
I found myself talking to an empty room.  
  
He had already left.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: First off, thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews!  
  
You're right pip, Lord of the Rings rules. And Impossible and magaly, I made this bit somewhat longer than the first. Super Angle, dark rain, (), Kim and Rache' , thanks for the flattery! It is very well received! Well, duh. How can someone not receive compliments well? A special thanks to LittlePet. You really think my story is great?  
  
And also, thanks to the person who gave me the suggestion for Vegeta coming in and doing something dramatic. He sort of did that, didn't he? I hope you liked this, and I'll try to put more up as soon as possible.  
  
Sapphire 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Dragon Ball Z, which belongs to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, and whoever the hell else owns it. Rest assured, I will make no money off this, none at all, all I will get is a warm fuzzy feeling if you review this.  
  
  
  
My hand poked out of the cocoon of blankets that I'd created for myself and slapped the alarm clock, stopping the loud, irritating beeping noise that was torturing me.  
  
I rolled over and looked at the cold, unused side of my bed.  
  
" Good morning, sweetheart. I slept horribly, and you? Good, good. I love you too, darling. Come now, let us have a lovely breakfast of coffee and bagels with low-fat cream cheese," I said to my nonexistent lover before clumsily rolling out of bed.  
  
I stretched and yawned, sticking my feet into my fluffy bunny slippers and wandering into the bathroom joint to my room. I stared into the mirror and saw a pale girl with bags under her eyes big enough to carry a week's food supply for Vegeta and bleary blue eyes above those bags. I turned on the cold water and splashed it on my face.  
  
Well, at least I'm awake now.  
  
I meandered into the closet and started rifting through it, looking for a suit that wasn't dirty or stained.  
  
Success.  
  
  
  
After arguing for half the day with a moronic, middle-aged, fat businessman and filing papers for the other half, I'm only too glad to come home, even though I have only more paperwork to look forward to.  
  
Oh joy. Oh rapture. Oh bliss.  
  
I involuntarily let a tear slip down my cheek. I'd never actually given myself that cry that I'd promised myself and Kami knows I need it. I heard a couple of my colleagues joking about what an uptight bitch I'd become lately it stung, not because I especially care what those morons think about me, but because it was true.  
  
Will I always be this much of a bitch without a guy?  
  
Kami, I wish I could blame it on Yamcha, but it was really my fault anyways. I'd thrown myself into a relationship that I knew wouldn't end well, and yet I actually trusted that bastard with everything, everything I had. When it blew up in my face, I can't say I was surprised, because I wasn't, we both knew that it would come to this, he was just the one who broke it up. But it still hurt, because I'd found a certain comfort in just having him around, regardless of how stupid the whole charade was, and than it was gone. Just gone.  
  
Sure, there's all that shit about being an independent woman, and maybe other women can do that, but I can't. I need a man. Maybe it was the way I was raised, maybe it's my mom's girliness that was passed onto me, or whatever else, but I can't be alone. I need a guy in my life. I hate being alone. Sometimes I even wish that there were a plug I could pull and it would all stop. I'm not suicidal; I just wish that I could my life on pause, figure it out, and than push play again.  
  
But life is not my DVD player.  
  
I changed into jeans and a sweatshirt and went downstairs to bury my misery in paperwork. That's how I deal with pain. I bury it with large amounts of slave labour.  
  
I grabbed three heavy folders and a soda and, balancing the whole mess on one arm, made my way to the living room and carefully placing it on the coffee table. I took a swig of soda and picked up a binder, starting to read and jot down notes.  
  
I worked like this for about an hour straight and I could feel myself starting to cheer up already. I know that I'm good at my job and I pride myself on it. After a little over an hour's worth of work, I'd gotten at basically everything I needed to know.  
  
That poor bastard has no chance against me now.  
  
I decided to take a break, as I was already done most of what I needed to do, and wandered once more into the kitchen, toying with the idea of a cappuccino.  
  
I returned to the dining room shortly with a hot cup of coffee and curled up on the couch, thinking over my plan, looking for any possible weakness or flaw. Nope. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. I grinned to myself and reached for the remote control. My hand knocked over the cappuccino and it spilled on the table, narrowly missing my precious notes.  
  
I got up and sighed, returning again to the kitchen in search of paper towels but mom had one of her weird cleaning sprees yesterday and re- arranged everything. I was looking in a drawer and the blade of knife poked my thumb and the responding crimson liquid seeped through the small cut.  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
"You look good angry, woman."  
  
Did Vegeta just compliment me? What the—  
  
"What's wrong, not used to being complimented by attractive men?"  
  
" Attractive men I'm used to. You, on the other hand…"  
  
He didn't respond, which was my second clue that something was up. First the compliment, and now this?  
  
He walked over to me and I felt my shoulders stiffen. There was something that I couldn't quite place in his eyes. He was looking at me, brow furrowed as if in deep thought.  
  
Suddenly, he pressed his lips onto mine and forced his tongue into my mouth. One hand reached up and tangled itself in my hair and the other pressed against my back, forcing me against him.  
  
A sort of liquid fire sang in my veins and cut through the haze of confusion easily. I couldn't think; only feel, and the only thing I could feel was an overwhelming sense of belonging. In his mouth? I asked myself, trying to reason with this whole situation but reason was lost for the moment and I couldn't question the unnatural naturalness of this.  
  
He pulled away as abruptly as he'd started and left without a word, letting me fall back into reality with a sort of a dull thump.  
  
Now that I wasn't tangled against him, my senses returned.  
  
What the —Why the--How the--  
  
Huh?!?  
  
Author's notes- Sorry that this bit took so long! I have several different excuses, of which I will spare you, anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed!  
  
Goth Angel- Thank you! And this bit is a tad longer than before…  
  
cindy- I appreciate the flattery, and well, this is what happens next.  
  
ssjprincess- I can't write longer chapters. Why, you ask? Because I'm like that. Sure you can have Veggie, if you can give me Frodo.  
  
Mizzkitty9886- Are you comparing my humble story to Lord of the Rings? If you are, I am greatly flattered.  
  
Kelly- I love Lord of the Rings too! And thanks for liking my story.  
  
Isis- I will e-mail you when it's done, I promise.  
  
Lady of Flame-* blushes*-- muttering under breath-- "Thank you…"  
  
Chibi Trunks gal- Did you get your e-mail yet?  
  
Sarah- I'm still writing it, and trying to make the chapters longer.  
  
The Flying pen- Is this soon?  
  
AzianArtizt- Here's more story for you!  
  
Slave 1- Forget my homework…wish I could. Anyways, that's not good advice for a teacher to be giving…  
  
Claire- Thanks for liking the story! This is what happens next!  
  
Ly-chan- I hope you're enjoying this in the insane asylum…and please be happy, I FINALLY put chapter three up.  
  
Slave 1- You again! And personally, I agree with you.  
  
Hope you enjoyed reading this and please review!  
  
-Sapphire 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: Don't own, kindly don't sue. There are easier ways to get a copy of The Lord of the Rings, a notebook and a geography textbook than suing me (Take everything else but you're not getting my pictures of Frodo! THEY'RE MINE! MINE!!!!!!) On with the story, now.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Is it fair to have six fantasies about someone you hate in less than four minutes?  
  
Ugh!!! I hate this! I hate Vegeta! I hate Christmas and everything to do with it!  
  
Hmmm…add pointy ears and green fur and I've officially become the Grinch who tried to steal Christmas but broke a nail, got kissed by an arrogant prince, cried about it and decided to give up.  
  
See! Even when I'm not thinking about him he's floating around my brain somewhere!  
  
What a merry Christmas it is for me.  
  
I heard my stomach grumble and figured that no matter how hard it was gonna be, I had to get out of bed and eat breakfast. I hope Mom didn't do her stupid "Christmas-themed" breakfast thing again. The last thing I need now is a Rudolph cupcake or a snowman pancake or something equally as dumb and cheesy. I love my mom, but she's like an elf on caffeine with a couple of drinks just to top it off… insane, dangerous and scary.  
  
Cursing and moaning, I rolled off my bed and put on a black dress. Just so that mom wouldn't chew my head off for "not being in the spirit", I plopped an old, slightly moth-eaten Santa hat on my head.  
  
See, even the moths didn't want to have anything to do with Christmas.  
  
Pulling on a pair of heels, I quickly put on some red lipstick and ran down stairs, fervently praying for normal food.  
  
God hates me.  
  
I found a tastefully arrayed table of red, green and white icing/ dough/ other foodstuff, and the faces of Santa Claus and co. beaming up at me.  
  
Why me?  
  
Well, it looked awful, but when eaten with a cold heart and closed eyes, it was passable. Still licking green icing off my lips, I quickly exited the kitchen to make a quick escape from mom/ Mrs. Claus wannabe, and whom do I run into but the sunshine of my life.  
  
"Get the hell out of my way before I have to see your face this early in the morning, Vegeta."  
  
"Didn't seem to mind looking at my face last night."  
  
"You grabbed me and... and… sexually harassed me! I should call the police!"  
  
He chuckled. "But will you?"  
  
I tried to find something to say but words rolled around dumbly in my head and collided into one another.  
  
" Exactly," he answered, pushing past me into the kitchen.  
  
Damn him!! Damn him to hell!!!  
  
  
  
The day flew by in a haze of Christmassy activity and I couldn't help but enjoy a teeny tiny bit despite the cloud hanging over my head. The cloud of Vegeta, Vegeta, and yet more Vegeta.  
  
He avoided any sign of human contact or joy the whole day and hid somewhere in the house and I more or less forced myself to forget about him, which seemed to work until after dinner, when everyone was sitting around the fire and chatting, and Goku was playing happily with a fire engine.  
  
I decided to find him and took along a plate of food as an excuse.  
  
No harm in planning ahead.  
  
So, holding a platter and some eggnog in one hand I wandered around the house fruitlessly from room to room looking for him.  
  
Now if I were Vegeta where would I go to hide from the rest of the world?  
  
Well, duh, Bulma. And you call yourself a genius.  
  
I got up and quickly strode over to the gravity machine and opened the door and hunched in a corner was Vegeta.  
  
"What are you doing here? Go away!"  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" I answered, ignoring both his request and his question.  
  
He looked at me suspiciously as I sat next to him and put down the platter. Silently, he picked up a cracker and started munching.  
  
I bit back a smile. The way to every Saiyan's heart, ladies and gentlemen. Through his stomach.  
  
" This is good. You've made yourself useful for once."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
We sat there in silence for a few minutes, interrupted only by the quiet chewing sound. He took a sip of eggnog and promptly spat it back out.  
  
I laughed. Even Vegeta can't stand eggnog.  
  
" Where do we take it from here?" I asked, unable to wait any longer.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know, after yesterday."  
  
"That depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On where you want to take it."  
  
"The almighty Vegeta is asking for my opinion? I'm truly flattered."  
  
"Shut up. And you should be flattered."  
  
I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.  
  
A REAL smile, not a smirk, not a twisted smirk but an honest happy smile.  
  
I think he's drunk or something.  
  
"Well where do you see us going?"  
  
He paused for a moment and looked at me.  
  
"To your room."  
  
" Why are you doing this? Do you care about me or something?"  
  
"You could say that. Let's just say that I'm interested in you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And nothing…and if you tell ANYONE about this I will personally torture and murder you."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
We relapsed back into silence and I picked up a cupcake and absentmindedly took a bite out of it.  
  
" I... I think I love you, you stupid bitch."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!? Say that again!!!"  
  
"No! You heard me fine the first time!"  
  
"Did I really just hear you express weak human emotion?"  
  
"Ah hell, so you wore me down a bit."  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you too, you arrogant bastard."  
  
So it really was a merry Christmas when you think about it.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Author's notes- I'm sorry! I'm lazy and I got my heart dented (you hear that, Daniel?) and well, I didn't really have access to a computer. Anyways, what do you think? I know that 'tis not the season, but did anyone like it? Remember that this is my first story on fanfiction.net , and that I'm only a Lord of the Rings fan trying to make it in the cruel world… okay that was a bit too dramatic. Thanks for reading my story and please review! Thanks to all those who did review!  
  
NariRyo- Yup, Bulma's thinking pretty clearly describes the situation.  
  
Chibitrunksgal- Josh Hartnett is pretty cool. Have you seen 40 days and 40 nights yet?  
  
Brittany P.-I didn't really like chapter three, but I'm flattered that you did!  
  
Sue- Sarcastic, funny and very lonely… hey, she sounds like me!  
  
Me, of course- Well, when you think about it, Veggie wasn't that OOC, he did take advantage of her…she just liked it.  
  
Hendrix's mermaid- I figure that Vegeta tries to be unpredictable because he doesn't want people to figure him out. In his mystery lies his pride.  
  
Jen- Thanks! If you like detailed stories, look for Letters by Megchan or any story that is written by AJ Matthews ( If you're not homophobic that is, because both authors only write slash… incredible slash!)  
  
MizzKitty9886- Thanks for liking my story! I'll try to get something else out soon.  
  
Milaya- Bulma in a daze is funny, huh? I was going to make her drunk but decided against it.  
  
Caralin- I'll send Vegeta over to your house to kiss you if stupid Daniel will acknowledge that I'm still alive (I hate that cute, smart, funny bastard!)  
  
Al- Thanks for the tip, and I put the line.  
  
The Bride Of Vegeta- I did.  
  
Solo-star- Thank you for liking it and although it is not soon I got out another chapter.  
  
Godess Bulma- Here's some more story for you.  
  
Me, of course- Here's the next bit and you really think it's awesome?  
  
Lady of Flame- I'm sorry I made you wait so damn long but here's the chapter!  
  
Lily- I'll tell you at school when we get back that this chapter is out!  
  
Ly-Chan- Dear, dear, Ly-chan, here's the chapter, and I'm sorry for making you wait! I read your bio, by the way, and you said you were tall, with raven hair and a scar over one eye…that's weird, because I'm tall, dark- haired and have a scar over my left eye. 


End file.
